


You're Married to Who?

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confusion, Fluff, M/M, Married Klance, Misunderstandings, Teachers AU, The students are named after my friends so mini shout out there, Veronica and Axca are married, klance, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Unbeknownst to them, the whole school ships Mr. Kogane and Mr. McClain. Unbeknownst to the whole school, they're already married to each other.





	You're Married to Who?

Keith walked into his classroom around 30 minutes before his first class started and set up. He set his laptop up at his desk and attached it to the smart board. He pulled up a slide giving the instructions for the class's warm up and the schedule for the day. 

He sat down at his desk and got out his coffee and his lunch, which he had to take to the work room. He walked down to the teacher’s lounge and opened up the fridge door, quickly putting his lunch in it. He turned around to see Lance leaning in the doorway, watching him.

"Mornin'!" Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith's chipper behavior.

"Well, what's got you so excited this morning?" Lance said as he walked over to Keith. 

"All my classes reached my pass rate goal! It was 85%!"

Lance laughed and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, "You're really cute when you're happy."

"Well, you're cute all the time," Keith said as he nudged Lance's nose with his own.

"Oh my god, it's too early for this!" Lance disentangled himself from Keith.

"Says the one who tried to get me to call in sick today when he didn't want to get out of bed."

Lance flushed and glared at him, then said, "I have to get back to my classroom. You should too. Students are going to start showing up any minute."

Keith snickered, "Subtle topic change."

Lance huffed and flipped Keith off as he walked in the opposite direction as Keith's classroom.

**. . . . .**

Keith sat back down in his chair and surveyed his class. He had given them a worksheet to practice a new formula, and most of them were working in pairs throughout the room. He looked down to his computer and started entering his grades for the last test. He cringed when he saw one of the scores. _ Sam will have fun talking to his parents tonight. _

Speaking of Sam, he had come up to his desk with his paper in hand. 

"Question five, is the answer the square root of thirty two?" Sam used his other hand to scratch the back of his neck.

Keith looked at him confused, "No. How in the world did you get that?"

Keith heard a few snickers behind Sam, but ignored them in favor of entering more of his grades.

**. . . . .**

Keith sat down at his chair after getting his lunch and taking his students down to the cafeteria. 

He was about to start eating, when one of his students knocked on his open door. 

"Hey girls, what're you doing up here?" In front of him stood three of his students; Delaney, Abril, and Arianna.

"Well, um, we had a question to ask you," Delaney spoke nervously from her spot by the door.

"What's up?" Delaney looked back to Abril, who continued.

"Are you married?"

Keith was caught a little off guard. He was able to regain his composure quickly though, and responded, "I actually am. My five year anniversary is in a few days."

The girls nodded, and waved as the left, uttering a chorus of, "Bye Mr.Kogane!"

**. . . . .**

By his last class, almost everyone had looked at Keith's left hand, and almost all had seemed disappointed to find a ring there.

He was extremely confused, hadn't everyone known that he was married?

He brushed it off and packed up his stuff, wanting to go home and cuddle up to watch a movie with Lance.

He had everything packed up before all the students were even gone, and waved to some of his as he headed over to Lance's classroom.

He leaned on the door and found that Lance was putting his stuff in his laptop case, and Keith stood there while he waited for his husband. 

Lance looked up and smiled, slung his bag over his shoulder, and walked over to Keith. He kissed him on the cheek before walking ahead and leading the way to their car.

**. . . . .**

About a week later, Lance was sitting in his room and talking to his class, when his sister, Veronica, walked in. His face lit up and he jumped up out of his seat.

"Veronica, hey!" He walked over to her and hugged her.

Much of the class seemed either mad or surprised, and Lance couldn't tell why.

"Class, this is Veronica McClain!" Lance pulled away from her and gestured to her.

"Hey guys." Veronica waved as she looked around.

Veronica sat down and Lance resumed teaching, but a lot of his students seemed to be more interested at glaring at Veronica. _ What the fuck? _

**. . . . .**

Keith and Axca were chatting about what they were going to do that night, they being him and Lance. When she got there, he had been in the middle of his planning block, so she hadn't disrupted any of his classes. 

They were approaching lunch, and Keith had lunch duty, so all four of them were going to eat in the cafeteria. 

He led his students down to the cafeteria and sat down at the teacher table by the door, Axca following close behind. They sat down and waited for their wife and husband respectively.

Lance sat on Keith's right, and Veronica sat down on Axca's right. They quickly struck up a conversation about Keith and Lance's plans for the night, when they noticed that the cafeteria had gone pretty quiet.

Keith looked up to see that one of his students was walking towards him, with a very determined look on her face. 

"Hey Erica, do you need something?" Keith addressed her and set his lunch down. That's when he noticed the whole cafeteria was looking at them.

"Are you married to this girl?" Erica gestured to Axca, "And is he married to Veronica?"

_ Wait. What? _

"What do you mean? No, of course not!" Lance looked extremely grossed out.

"Veronica is my _ sister _," Lance mumbled this, but it sounded loud in the otherwise silent room.

"Well then who are you married to?" Erica looked a little confused at this point, but continued on.

"I'm married to Lance! I thought everyone knew that!" 

If the room wasn't quiet before, it was now.

"But-but, you guys have different last names!" Erica's face was contorted in confusion.

"Actually," Lance jumped in on the conversation now, "My last name is McClain-Kogane, I just drop the last part because it's easier. Also, Axca and Veronica are married."

Silence.

Then...

It was like the room exploded. Everyone was shouting and cursing and collecting money from bets and it was pure chaos.

"Wait, Erica, why is this such a big deal?" Keith asked Erica who was still standing in front of their table.

"The _entire_ _school ships you two! _It's the only thing everyone can agree on!" 

Keith and Lance looked at each other. Lance sighed and rested his forehead in the crook of Keith's neck.

"Well, this is insane," Lance mumbled into Keith's chest.

"Agreed," Keith grumbled into Lance's hair.


End file.
